Missed Connection
by sugarrush78
Summary: Santana Lopez, beloved Hollywood starlet, meets the girl of her dreams,but loses her number.
1. Chapter 1

Missed Connection

TV star and Hollywood sweetheart, Santana Lopez met the girl of her dreams at the mall and gets her number. Her one problem aside from crazy fans and paparazzi? She lost the number is now searching for her.

I also do not own any characters from Glee, blah blah blah.

Chapter One

The young Latina sighs into her phone, voice filled with lament, "We spent like an hour just talking about all of my secret nerdy pleasures. She could even do a perfect Chewbacca!"

"S, it's been a week, you have to move on." Quinn says into the phone.

"But, she was just so awesome. And chica was muy caliente. Like habanera peppers ain't got shit on her." she complains into the phone's microphone, flopping back into her seat in the limo, en route to the stage she needed to get to for the day.

"I don't know, you talked to the girl for what an hour and a half at the mall? You don't even know anything about her." Quinn points out.

"I do, though! I know she is 22 and single. I know she was on vacation in New York and lives on the west coast; she loves hippos and has the like most ridiculously wide range of taste in music in the history of ever! We went from talking about Ke$ha to the Ramones, and she even had me listening to some Billie Holiday at one point! And she always gets a t-shirt from every concert she goes to and hems, cuts, and/or modifies them." Santana gushes.

"S, that's cool, but I just don't know I highly doubt you found your soul mate at a mall in New York." Quinn continues "How do you know she isn't just some crazy fan stalker or something?"

"She didn't know who I was! No one even came up to me when I was there, I was in cognito!" Santana defends.

"I still don't think so, but I have to go, they're calling me on set, I'll talk to you later." Quinn replies while yelling she would be there soon to someone in the back ground.

"Alright, fine, but I'm telling you! Bye, Q." Santana says huffing into the phone, hanging up and closes her eyes and considering her friends words. It does occur to the Latina that maybe, Isabel, was not in fact her soul mate, but what are the odds of her running into a random girl, that was that cool, while both were on vacation.

_Six Days Ago, New York City_

_ A young woman with flawless tan skin pulls up her hood and increases her pace away from a group of young teenage girls whispering and pointing at her by the Jamba Juice. Turning the corner she releases a breath and slows her pace slightly, so she doesn't attract more attention to herself, looking over her shoulder to make sure the girls didn't follow her, she collides into someone making them drop her Wetzel's Pretzel and two shopping bags and causing her to fall on her ass._

"_Oh! I am so sorry! I was looking at my text messages, and I wasn't looking! Sorry! Here let me help you up!" Santana grabs a tanned hand and is hoisted up by lightly muscled arm. "I swear I didn't see you! Are you okay?" the mystery brunette asks._

"_I'm fine, and its no big deal, I wasn't even facing forward. So it was probably my fault." Santana says dusting off her ass and looks up to see two apologetic hazel eyes. _

"_No, I'm sorry! I made you drop your pretzel, and your bags…here let me get them for you." The girl replies bending over to pick over the knocked over items, while Santana looks over the girl. The mystery girl is obviously tall at around 5'9'', maybe even 5'10'', and has her legs encased in denim skinny jeans and feet stuffed into a pair of worn Converse. She is wearing a Ramones shirt that was obviously cut and stitched by the owner, showing off the girl's chest and her clavicles. While Santana was busy staring, she failed to realize the girl had finished picking up her stuff and was attempting to hand it back to her._

"_Oh, right, thanks." Santana says with a blush forming on her cheeks at being caught staring and the small smirk forming on the other girls face. _

"_Oh, no problem, but at least let me buy you another pretzel or something." The girl says sincere and voice hinting at the guilt she feels, while awaiting an answer, the girl starts to play with one of her lip rings in a nervous fashion. _

"_No, it's alright, I was pretty much done with it anyways," Santana finally replies causing the girl to slightly frown and respond "Please, I will feel bad, like the whole day if I don't. I'll even buy you something else if you want." The girls offers, eyes begging the starlet in hiding, to let her do it to ease her guilt. _

"_Alright, I guess, you can buy me a cookie or something." Santana finally relents after the girl starts to pout, slightly jutting out a full bottom lip and widening her eyes a little bit, giving the girl a look of utter devastation._

_ After allowing the girl to buy her a baker's dozen of mini cookies from Mrs. Field's, the young starlet invites the other girl to keep her company while she eats her cookies and chocolate milk the tall brunette bought her. _

"_I'm Isabel." The girl introduces out herself and sticks out the hand not holding her bag of cookies to the girl she tackled earlier._

"_I'm Santana." The TV star introduces herself, struggling to see if the other girl recognizes her and hopes that if she does she doesn't make a big deal about it, and grabs the other girls hand in a shake. _

"_Well, Santana, sorry for bull dozing into you earlier." Isabel shyly states, fiddling with her fingers and a lip ring again. _

"_I told you, it's fine, it was both of our fault." Santana says before popping a cookie into her mouth. _

_ The two sit a silence not really sure what to say, in order to keep it from getting awkward, well more awkward. Isabel and Santana both jump in surprise when a ringtone of R2-D2 saying "whoa!" goes off. Isabel blushes and says sorry while pulling out her cell phone to check it._

"_Was…Was that r2d2?" Santana asks curiously._

"_Err, yeah. I'm a secret Star Wars nerd…shhh don't tell anyone." Isabel murmurs the pink on her cheeks increasing._

"_NO!" Santana shouts, "I, mean, I love Star Wars. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, too. I can literally lie on the couch and watch the saga whenever it plays on Spike TV."_

_ This begins the start of a lengthy conversation over the Star Wars series between the two girls, eventually moving onto to other guilty pleasures, like cartoons from their childhood, like The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, where Mariah admits to having the original movie on DVD. _

_ As time passes, the girls get up and begin to walk around the mall and explain why they're both in New York currently._

"_I'm here on vacation; actually, the people I came with went to go see some movie." Isabel says._

"_Oh, why didn't you go with them? And I'm here on business." Santana offers._

"_I didn't want to sit with two couples through a movie. Both my friends found other people they wanted to hang out with again, at a club we went to a few nights ago. So, that would have been awkward for me. And I didn't want to see the movie." She replies before adding on, "and business, huh? That's a very vague and mysterious answer." Isabel smiles eyes hazel eyes sparkling in amusement. _

"_I'm here working." Santana supplies, hoping the other girl will drop it._

"_Once again, vague, but I'll drop it. I'll just assume you're in the mob or something, even if you aren't Italian." Isabel replies back, lips forming an amused crooked grin._

"_Well, how do you know that? Maybe my dad is a made man, and now you know too much." Santana says sarcasm flowing thick in her words._

"_Why, I am ever so sorry, I know nothing," Isabel says donning a rather realistic southern belle accent. _

_More time passes and eventually both girls depart, but after Santana asks slightly nervous for Isabel's number and with promises to keep in contact. After staring at Isabel walking into the distance, the starlet pulls out her phone and tweets, "Sometimes the best things in life just run into you. ;]"_

**A/n: Okay, so this is an idea that has been knocking around my head for a few days. Should I keep going or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

Missed Connection- Chapter 2

A young woman sits at her computer, checking her Facebook to see that a friend posted a link on her wall for a signing for some TV show that her friend Naomi likes accompanied with her friend virtually begging her to go with her so she doesn't look like some creepy loner. It's not that Isabel doesn't want to go really, it's just she has never really watched the show despite her best friends pestering.

As she goes to type her decline of the invitation her cell phone rings and Best Coast's "When I'm With You" fills the air. Of course, only Naomi wouldn't be patient enough to wait the five minutes since the link has been posted on the wall for her to respond.

"Yes dear?" Isabel asks into the receiver.

"Not even a hello? How was your day?" Naomi questions.

"No. Now what did you want?" Isabel drawls into the receiver.

"You are just so fucking touchy since you got back from your vacation. I don't understand it; it was so fun up there."

"By up there do you mean on top of that guy you spent half of the time with?" Isabel retorts playfully.

"Oh ho. Some one feels feisty today. Don't get pissy with me, because what's her name didn't call you." Naomi huffs.

"I'm not being pissy, I'm just playing around. Calm the fuck down, Tinkerbell." Isabel replies.

"Bitch, I am totally capable of having more than one emotion at once. Like right now I'm annoyed with you and slightly pissed off. And kind of hungry. Let's get lunch or something. You can come pick me up at the studio." Naomi states.

"Whatever you say, Tink. But you forgot the fact that you are tiny as well and blonde. Well currently at least. And yeah we can get lunch, but you're already done for the day? I thought you had to do make up for that music video today?" Isabel questions.

"Bitch! I'm not tiny I'm just below average height slightly and you're a fucking giant, fucking Beanstalk. And no, I have to do that video tomorrow they pushed it back a day for whatever reason." She replies.

"Whatever. I'm on my way." Isabel states as she rolls her eyes and hangs up.

Deciding that her dark wash skinny jeans and off the shoulder red Bring Me the Horizon shirt is decent enough, she heads out the door to her car.

Pulling up to the studio and telling the security guys she was there to pick up her friend, she is allowed through the gate, after some light flirting to get the guy to let her in, instead of having to have a supervisor called to okay it. Calling her friends phone and receiving a response that she was on her way, Isabel waits in her car fiddling with the stations.

"Ugh, thanks for picking me up. By the way, if anyone asks you're my girlfriend of three years." Naomi states offhandedly.

"What?" Isabel sputters out while choking on her own spit, eyes bulging with surprise.

"Yeah, I had to tell off that guy that's making my video, because he couldn't seem to comprehend that a straight girl would turn him down, so I told him I was gay." Naomi states casually barely looking up from her phone checking her text messages.

"Oh…okay. But, why did it have to be me? You could have said that you were committed and just never said anything about me." Isabel questions as she pulls off the lot and onto the street.

"Yeah, he didn't believe me, so I found the first picture with me and another girl, and that was you and me with those mouse ears on." Naomi explains as they pull into the parking lot for a Mexican restaurant.

"Oh okay I guess. But yeah, we're eating here because I want to eat the food of my people." Isabel explains to her friend's curious look.

"I wasn't aware that they had Mexican/Puerto Rican/French/Italian restaurants."

"Bitch, you know what I meant. " Isabel grumbles.

After having the food arriving at the table and thanking the waiter, Naomi continues the conversation that was interrupted.

"So, why are you so bent out shape about some chick?" Naomi asks again.

"She was really cool, like really, really cool. And we talked about like everything. I've never felt like that about someone I just met before. That has to mean something. Right?" Isabel questions.

"Maybe she just lost the number?" Naomi offers.

"Maybe." Isabel states pouting at her enchiladas.

"If it's meant to be, you'll see each other again." Naomi points out.

"I guess." Says Isabel, not noticing the girl staring at her unblinking, from the entrance of the restaurant mouth agape.


End file.
